


Première

by Brianmayplease



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yes i am a slut for this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/pseuds/Brianmayplease
Summary: Gwilym has fallen for the man he's portraying in the biopic, and finally - at the première - Brian gives him the attention he craves.





	Première

**Author's Note:**

> !! I shouldn't even say this but this is a work of fiction. Don't take offense, and enjoy this pure smut!

The premiere was going well. Nothing major had happened yet, but the interviewers had been nice and Brian and Roger looked so happy and proud. They took a couple photos in front of the shining "Bohemian Rhapsody" sign, and everyone laughed and talked and went back and forth without apparent direction. The air was cool but not cold, and Gwilym found that his combo of sweater and jacket was working out perfectly.  
Everything as in a dream, until Brian started touching his shoulders so many times, that Gwilym noticed. Brian's hand would hover over his back just a second and then come down to his shoulders, pinning him there for another foto or a quick interview with yet another journalist.  
And after the shoulders, it was the back. Brian's hands would stop right on the small of his back, and stay there as they talked. Gwilym couldn't understand for the life of his if he was being affectionate or wanted something else, something more. There had been a couple times, back when they were filming, in which Brian had looked at him with such a stare - those deep eyes, so intelligent and shining still, making Gwilym quiver. Some other times Brian had helped him with the costumes, and his still graceful hands had touched his chest and back more than it was necessary. With a little shiver he remembered when Brian had even shown him a couple stage positions by placing his hands on Gwilym's hips and pushing them forward, making the actor actually blush.   
As they were talking to a journalist, Gwilym felt something brush his trousers. He didn't mind it at first, and focused on the question. But as he opened his mouth to talk, he felt the touch again. Right against his ass - Brian had put his hand there, high enough so that it didn't look like he was groping him but with those long fingers digging into his flesh. Gwilym was about to talk but nothing came out of his throat if not a moan, which he promptly masked with a cough. Brian, perfectly cool as always, took the lead and kept talking, removing his hand from Gwilym's body.  
At a particular point, they had to take seats inside the Wembley Arena and Brian put his hand again on Gwilym's back, but slightly pushed him so they entered together, with that hot hand on his back, burning through his clothes.   
Once inside, a staff member informed them that they had to wait still ("Fuck", everyone heard Roger mutter) until everyone was seated and the journalists and reporters were settled.  
Joe sat down beside Rami and started talking to him about everything that came to his mind, particularly a cardboard cutout of someone that he was planning to buy, while Gwilym found his chair, right beside Brian, and left his jacket there before whispering something about needing the bathroom and flinging himself there. Once in one of the stalls, he leaned against the sink and breathed heavily, closing his eyes and remembering the feeling of the guitarist's hands on his body.  
He whimpered softly and run a hand on the front of his trousers, feeling himself harden. He had to get off or he would while watching the movie. He groped himself, and was about to open the zip when someone knocked.  
"Busy" he managed in a squeaky voice.  
"I'm Brian, Gwilym" a voice answered, just a hint of humor in it. Gwilym's heart did a double take.  
"Um- it's still - busy" he answered with the same wavering voice, hands flying away from his groin.  
"I think you need some help". Brian's voice had changed, now it was still soft as always but it was lower, huskier. Gwilym understood perfectly what he was saying.  
Shakily, he turned the doorknob and immediately Brian shoved the door open and entered, closing it again behind him.  
"You're such a newbie- this kind of things must be quick" Brian murmured before placing a hand on his neck, "Do you mind if I have a bit of fun with you?". The guitarist tilted his head as Gwilym mouthed a "no". It was enough.  
Brian's hand held his neck on one side, and his mouth went straight to the other, pressing slow and open mouthed kisses on Gwilym's long neck. The actor groaned and leaned into the kisses, as Brian's other hand descended to grab his hip and pull them closer, touching, body flush to body. Brian's white curls teased his flesh as the older man kept kissing him, calmly climbing to his face and finally planting a hot kiss on Gwilym's lips.  
"On your knees, honey" Brian murmured then, pushing the actor down. Gwilym was surprised at himself for how fast he complied. Brian kept caressing his hair as Gwilym unzipped the elegant trousers, and the older man looked actually smug when Gwilym, visibly blushing, pulled his hard on free.  
"I'm not - not very good at this" Gwilym stuttered, looking at Brian. From his current position, Brian looked like a god, standing over him and ordering him around - and Gwilym did not mind.  
"Just take it in that pretty mouth, I'm sure you'll lick it good". Gwilym wasn't expecting such explicit words. It was arousing - Brian always such a gentleman, a perfectly posh and measured man, now having him suck his dick in a public bathroom, only meters away from an army of journalists.  
He swallowed before tentatively licking the cock's tip. Brian's hand in his hair immediately shoved him forward, making him gag for a second.  
"Honey, you're so warm" Brian groaned, looking down at the younger man, "You look so nice with a cock in your mouth".  
Gwilym, even complimented like this, could not invent this skill on the spot. He looked back at Brian, pleading with his eyes for teaching.  
"Alright honey, I will teach you'" Brian said, raising an eyebrow at the other man's focused expression.  
"Start with the tip, honey, twirl that tongue around it - just like that, yes" the guitarist sighed, as Gwilym put all of himself at work. He figured out he had to grab the cock somewhere to keep it still, and put his hand around the base, slowly licking the tip, and getting bolder and bolder until he was sucking it, cheeks hollowing and nose full of Brian's smell.  
"Now, deeper. Try to take it in your mouth, just how much you manage. Not gonna have you choke on me yet."  
Gwilym did as he was told, the feeling of having Brian in his mouth weird and new, but arousing. He sucked lightly and Brian groaned, head falling against the bathroom's wall. Gwilym was starting to feel his trousers tighten, and sneaked a hand down to touch himself.   
As soon as he did, Brian's hand tightened in his hair and yanked his head back. Gwilym yelped in pain and his hands left his own groin.  
"You touch yourself when daddy tells you to" Brian said, still pulling his hair, breathing heavily. "First you make me cum how I like it, got it?".  
"You're hurting me-" Gwilym tried, his hands on Brian's. What Brian had called himself was weirdly working its way in Gwilym - he never had thought he'd have such a kink, but here he was, kneeling before Brian and feeling his own cock harden at Brian saying "daddy".  
The guitarist tilted his head and smiled.  
"It's what you deserve for having been so naughty" he answered coyly, before gesturing to Gwilym to get up. As he did, Brian put his hands on his hips and pulled him forward, having their chests collide again.  
"I'd love to cum down your throat but I want something more from you, honey" - then Gwilym's expression had him add - "if it's alright by you, baby". The younger man swallowed, looking down, ashamed. He wanted it - he did, but it was so embarassing to admit.  
"No shame in saying you want it" Brian said, brushing Gwilym's hair back from his forehead.  
"I want it- I want you". Gwilym choked on his words, when Brian, one second after he'd said them, moved his hands to grab his ass.  
"Let's get you out of this pretty suit, we don't wanna ruin it" Brian ordered in his soft voice, while he took off his own jacket. Soon they were completely naked, Gwilym under the careful gaze of the older man squirming and blushing.  
Brian handled him roughly, spinning him around before running his large guitarist hands on his back and then on his ass, spreading the cheeks and touching him slowly between them.  
Gwilym moaned and, leaning his weight on the bathroom wall, bent at ninety degrees, blushing when Brian patted his ass and said: "What a good boy, one doesn't even have to ask you to position yourself, you're a natural".  
Then, Brian leaned closer to his ear as he run one hand on his chest, reaching for his nipple and teasing it as he talked.  
"Lick them for me, baby" he whispered, placing two fingers before Gwilym's mouth, and the younger man quickly complied and took them in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Brian's fingers had the soft taste of the guitar's metal chords, an incredible taste, and Gwilym found himself enjoying this unexpected task. Soon enough, though, Brian removed them (Gwilym was careful to let them go with an audible 'pop', making Brian groan and slap his ass).  
Then, those very fingers started rubbing against his entrance, teasing until one digit finally slipped in, making the actor inhale sharply.  
"Relax, baby" Brian said, soothing the pain with slow circular movements and pulls on Gwilym's hard cock. Soon he was loose enough to have two fingers in him, and then three, rubbing and brushing against his soft spot, making him shiver.  
"I think this is enough" Brian then said, and Gwilym distinctly heard him spit and god - the sight of Brian coating his own dick with saliva to fuck him was so hot he felt a jolt in the stomach.  
Then he felt Brian's tip against his ass and immediately tightened, quivering.  
"No, no, baby, I can't fuck you if you do this" Brian teasingly spanked him once, before reaching down to touch the younger man's hard on and make him relax. It worked, and soon Brian was entering him.  
The feeling was undescribable - the guitarist's hard cock filling him so nicely, his hands on his hips keeping him still so Brian could be completely buried in him. The actor had to admit that Brian's age was turning him on immensely. The thought of Brian - old enough to be his father - fucking him in a bathroom as if he were some cheap whore... it was so arousing.  
"You're so tight, so warm" Brian muttered, giving a first thrust. Gwilym was happy the wall was there to help him or he'd have fallen to the ground. His legs felt like they we're melting, his cock slowly dripping precum on the floor.  
Brian kept the thrusts slow and evenly, brushing sometimes against his sweet spot.  
Gwilym was losing himself in pleasure, and he kept looking over his shoulder to look at Brian's white curls bouncing when he thrust into him, his focused face so elegant still. Then, a sentence came to his mind, and his self control wasn't enough to stop himself.  
"Please-- Daddy, fuck me harder" he moaned. Brian freezed.  
"What did - what did you say?" He groaned. Arousal, wild possessive arousal was colouring his voice.  
"Daddy, please" Gwilym repeated, pushing his ass against Brian, needing more, and needing release. His orgasm was building up, making him feel hot and dizzy.  
"Honey, if you ask so nicely..." Brian cuckled, before slamming right into him. And again, and again - moaning softly as he did, his cock impossibly buried in Gwilym.  
The actor couldn't take it anymore, and reached down to stroke himself - even if Brian had told him not to. But Brian saw and stopped his thrusts abruptly, taking a handful of Gwilym's hair in his hand and yanking his head back.  
"What did I told you, whore? You touch yourself when daddy wants" - Brian was practically growling in his ear - "Now you deserve a nice punishment".  
A hand came down on Gwilym's ass, making him yelp.  
"Let's see if this turns you on too, you bad slut". And it did. Brian's hand came down again, slapping the other cheek and then soothing the pain with slow circular movements.  
Ever new slap made Gwilym's legs weaker. The sensual things Brian whispered in his ear were making him reach his orgasm, and the feeling of Brian spanking him while cock-deep in him was too much.  
"Please, daddy, I can't wait anymore - I'm yours, please take me - " Gwilym moaned pushing back, trying to be fucked again.  
That did something to Brian, because the older man thrust again into him, almost like he couldn't control himself. He kept fucking him, hard, still spanking him whenever he got the chance, and the mixture drove Gwilym quickly over the edge.  
"Brian - oh - Brian, please, fill me up" he managed, right before tightening around Brian's cock. He felt the familiar feeling in his stomach and his body shut down as the orgasm overcame him, shutting his eyes closed as Brian's hands roamed his body and the guitarist followed him in his orgasm, the soft warmth of Gwilym too tempting. Brian shoot his hot cum inside him, hips jerking and murmuring incoherent words.  
They slowly wound down together, panting. Brian pulled out and reached for something to clean himself and Gwilym up with, and the feeling of Brian's hands now softly caressing him made Gwilym whimper.  
"Good boy" Brian whispered in his ear, kissing him softly, "Now I'm gonna get out, you wait a few minutes so we're not obvious" he added as he dressed.  
Gwilym nodded, blushing. He watched Brian gain his composure again, and when the guitarist got out he looked so like his usual self except for his face, a little bit flushed. Gwilym did as he had been told, and then got out.  
"Oh here you are! We were thinking you'd never come back!" Rami laughed. Joe had a weird expression, eyes darting between him and Brian like he knew, while Ben, completely obvious, kept bothering Roger to ask him stuff as "but did your drums ever break?".  
Gwilym managed a shy smile, and then sat down next to Brian. They locked eyes for a second and Brian looked so satisfied and smug, and the thought of what they had just done made Gwilym blush.  
Luckily, the lights shut down and the screen lit up, as the credits started rolling. Gwilym tried to wind down - as he was getting aroused again, but as soon as the darkness was complete, Brian's hand sneaked to his leg and stopped there.  
Gwilym shifted a bit, and that caused Brian to pinch his thigh, only to soothe the pain with slow caresses. Gwilym's face was on fire, and he could swear that Brian was smiling, even if he couldn't see him.  
Gwilym soon was squirming and trembling, completely ignoring the movie, already in bliss, thinking about what Brian could do with his hands and what he would do, when Brian stopped. The guitarist leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Tomorrow I'll call you, honey, and we'll finish what we started". Gwilym almost sighed out loud. The frustration would have followed him all evening, but at least he knew what bliss was gonna follow the day after.


End file.
